Opposites Attract
by xx.nerdy.panda.xx
Summary: When Lucy Heartfillia finally becomes a senior, she has the strangest year ever. Nerdy Lucy has a crush on popular Natsu Dragneel. Popluar Natsu has a crush on nerdy Lucy. He tries to win her over by doing everything with her. Find out what happens to these love sick teens. Nalu. T just in case :P
1. Chapter 1- Crazy first day

**Setting- High school AU, Senior Year.**

 **-Disclaimers- I don't own fairy tail or the characters. I only own this story. Sorry if there is some grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Crazy first day**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Today was the worst first day of school ever! I finally became a senior, and now the day is ruin! Since Natsu decided to mess everything up. I was so mad, I picked up Levy, and almost throw her in the trash can. Luckily I didn't do it, Juvia told me to too. Anyways here's what happened today in class..

I ran up to my homeroom class, because I wanted to get there earlier. I usually try to find Levy, Erza, or Juvia...but today wasn't a good time. When I entered the building, Natsu Dragneel, the most popular student, was staring at me. I pretended I didn't see him. Passing the lockers, I saw an angry Erza, and a scared Juvia. Levy tired to hold back her back. I ran toward my class, so I can have some alone time.

Anyways... I check my backpack to prepare for class. I heard the bell ring, while I was listening to music. I quickly took of my earbuds before the teacher saw me. No one knew where to sit, so they all sat in different places. I sat in the middle of the class, _Oh shit! what happened!_ I saw Erza with bandages wrapped around her hand. _Wow,_ I thought. Levy sat next to me and smiled wide.

Hi Lu-chan! Where were you? I was looking for you", she sounded concerned.

"...Welllll. I didn't want to get into Erza's wrath over something.." I looked at her, she still had a confused look. But then., she just looked away. While students were deciding where to sit- for now, I saw **him**. He stared at me across the class, with his friends. I ignore that dumb (but attractive) look. Levy explained to me why Erza was upset... Well more like furious. She said the cafeteria is no longer serving strawberry cakes. She protested by beating the crap out of them.

"Well I just that's why she is upset." I said while chuckling. Levy had a blank face.

"Levy-chan, why can't I move" she didn't say anything...

"...Levy-chan.." she pointed at the reason why I couldn't move. I turned around and looked up. His hands were on my shoulder.

"Hey nerd, I'm gonna sit here," He pulled a chair, then placed it next to our table. I looked at levy, and whispered to her..

"Please save me.." I gave the _I'm gonna die here_ look.

"Hello students, I'm your math teacher, Ms. Lazuli. First we will do roll call, then I will assign you to your permanent seats" Ms. Lazuli had short, brown hair, with tiny glasses.

During roll call, Levy and I was reading the same book. My reading out inturrped when I see a paper airplane land in my hair. I suspected it was from Natsu. He whispered to me "Read it",

"No thanks" I told him.

"Read it." he kept asking me until it got to the point of annoying me.

"Fine!" I really didn't care, but I still did it anyways. I opened up the note. I was feeling the emotions of shocked and confused.

* I'm gonna be your worst nightmare, prepare for hell. -Natsu :3*

 _WOW, he has messy writing_ , I thought. I couldn't tell Levy because he whispered to me,

"Don't tell anyone." He looked pretty serious.

He got up and approached the teacher. I saw him talking to the teacher. He whispered something, and pointed at me. _Why me! What did I do!_ I wanted to throw this table, run and scream "Fuck you Dragneel." Sadly I can't do that. She nodded and finished roll call.

"Okay, so here is your assigned seat and partners. Gajeel with Jellal.." The two boys high fived each other.

"Erza and Lissana, Levy and Loke-"

"NOOOO,"Levy cried, she closed her book, and attempt to run. I grab her shirt before she could.

"Anyone but him!" she continued hitting her head on the table, she walked slowly toward Loke.

"I wanted Lu-chan, not a dumb pervert" she mumbled.

"Anyways, Juvia with Gray-" before she could talk, Juvia came running to Gray.

"JUVIA IS WITH HER BELOVED GRAY-SAMA!" she screamed at hugged him.

"Ms. Lazuli, please save meeee." he flew on the floor, screaming.

" Okay..Natsu with Lucy-." My eyes were wide open. That's what Dragneel did.

"Why meee? Levy-chan..SAVE ME FROM THE DEVIL." I whined.

"At least you're not sitting next to a pervert.." She replied.

I grab my stuff and placed it on the desk. I sat down next to Natsu. I put everything in my new table all slow. He stare at me and started laughing. I looked up at him.

" I told you so, nerd. Prepare." He looked back at the teacher. He put his arm over my shoulder. He smelled like a fireplace.

 _Damnit, Damnit_ , the same word repeated in my head. I started jumping into conclusions thinking, _why is he doing this?_

"Why are so meannn?" I slammed my head to the table, ignoring him completely.

"Are you gonna wake up soon? Or do I need to tickle you."

" I'm wake know." I looked at the teacher for the entire class.

 _Science class._

"Heartfillia with Dragneel! Now" I grabbed my stuff and sat next to him.

 _History_

"uh..Luigi and Natsu,"

"IT'S LUCY!" I sat with him again

 _Language Arts_

"Natsu, sit next to Lucy"

I slammed my head on the table.

"I thought I have to sit next to you for math class only."

" Why are you complaining?"

"We SIT NEXT TO EACH OTHER IN EVERY FUCKIN GCLASS."

It was torture for me. He even join the same clubs as me! Even though he wasn't go at it. When recess came, me and Levy met up to talk about books. I asked her about her love interest. She automatically change the subject to her book.

"Levy-chan, you got a secert boyfriend..mmmn" she started blushing furiously. I had a tiny laugh escape my mouth. Hopefully she doesn't ask about Natsu

"Lu-chan why is Natsu always taking you away from us? Erza was furious, so I sent her to beat him up... Wait a second.." She paused and gasp.

"Levy-chan it's not-"

"He likes you, that explains it all! I better ask him-"

Sure, I had a big crush on Natsu, but he probably like someone else. Who would date a nerd like me anyways? I didn't want him to find out. I pick up Levy and ran to a trash can,

"Lucy, Juvia thinks Lucy shouldn't throw Levy in the trash can" Juvia told me in a worried tone. I placed her down.

"Lu-chan, I'm not a trash bag!" She tried to slap me, but couldn't.

" I'm sorry, I didn't want you to tell him. He's with Lisanna, remember." I pointed at her head. She nodded in reply. We heard the bell ring, and left for the next class.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Today was an awesome first day of school. I enjoyed messing around with Lucy Heartfillia. I told my friends about my feelings toward her. Ice princess suggested I just confess. I had another idea. I went up to my teacher to ask her a question.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lazuli, in the previous year, I wasn't doing well in the other classes. My teachers suggested I sit next to Lucy Heartfillia, to improve my grades."

I pointed where she sat, hoping it would work. I saw her blush and look anyway.

I sat next to her for every single class. It was heaven for me but hell for her. I'll enjoy this seat. I saw she looking at me.

"Like what you see?" when I smirked, she moved her chair a centimeter away from mine and looked away, trying to hide her cute blush.

Finally, lunch came around. I had to sit with her, by herself.

"Hey Jellal, I can't eat with you guys today..I..uh..I have to do something." I ran toward Erza.

"ERZA! ERZA!" I screamed. Before she spoke I told her "There is a mandatory meeting for student council in the science lab!" I pushed her to the classroom and locked it. Next target, Levy. "Yo levy." She looked annoyed. "What Nat- hey!" I threw her book into the trash can.

"No!" She tried looking for it.

"Hey Juvia! Did you know ice- I mean Gray secretly strips in the science lab?" Juvia eyes were wide open.

"And uses a broom stick as a poll."

She came running "Juvia shall watch him." I used her love for Gray against her. Levy came behind her. "Juvia help me find my book!"

I found Gray. "Hey Gray, did you know, Juvia takes of her clothes in the science lab-" he came running to the class, _what a pervert._

I locked the four people in there. I came running to the rooftop. I saw her, reading a book while eating a eggroll.

"Heya Lucy!" I sat next to her. I heard my stomach growl.. _Oh shit.._

Are you hungry?" I nodded in reply

"Here, have an eggroll." she picked up a eggroll with her chopsticks, holding it so I can take it. Instead of removing it from the chopstick. I put the entire thing in my mouth. She took the chopsticks out from my mouth.

"Thanks *gulp*" I saw while smiling.

"You're welcome" she grab a napkin and cleaned the chopsticks.

"Why aren't youwith your friends?" _Shit, make up a lie, make up a lie_...

"Because they're acting like bitches." I saw her laugh, with a slight blush. Cute...as fuck.

"You can come here any time", I couldn't speak. She was being too cute.

I left the rooftop and unlocked the scince lab, I saw Erza and Levy, lying on the floor.

"What hap-", they pointed to Juvia and Gray. They were making out in the corner.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK." _Ahh! My eyes...They are on fire_! Gray and Juvia turned. They were both shirtless.

"HEY, PUT YOU'RE SHIRTS ON!" _What has been seen, can not be unseen_.

They all left, with there shirts on, well except for Gray.

"Oi, your pants."

"Damnit I just had them on!"

"Gray-sama, I found them"

Today was a crazy first day..i would never forget this day. Even if I really want to.

* * *

 **Hey there everyone! Thank you for reading this! This is my first fanfic so don't judge. This isn't a oneshot. I probably updated once or twice a week. So what you people think, any advice for future chapters? Go comment your thoughts and review. I am new here anyways. So see ya later~**


	2. Chapter 2- Confusion

- **Hello there~ I don't own fairy tail or the characters just the story. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter**!-

* * *

Chapter 2- Confusion

Lucy's P.O.V

Ever since 2 months ago, Natsu started being nice. I don't know why though. It's like he is a different person. When science class started, Natsu wasn't there. It felt nice without him teasing and copying. Even though I like him, he was quite annoying. He would always want to talk during class. I hope he likes me back... Maybe not.

"Okay students, open your textbooks and turn to page 48." Mr. O'neal said.

I heard my phone ring. I tried to get it out without getting caught. I'd receive a text from a random person.

Random- **_Hi Luce! It's Natsu, want skip class to hang out? :)._**

I was so confused. My head kept spinning in a circle. The day I ditch school, is the day the sun blows up, turning to a supernova or kittens and rainbow. Wait...

Me- _**How the fuck**_ ** _did you get my number?_**

Natsu- ** _Levy gave it to me_... _anyways wanna ditch?_**

How could Levy do this to me? Why did she do that. I wanted to yell in class, but I still can't.

Me- **_No! I won't ditch. I have a test tomorrow_**.

" Lucy Heartfillia can you read the next page please?" Mr. O'neal ask. Well shit. I had no idea what page? Crap, what do I do? "I was going to ask you if I may use the restroom?" Please work. Please work. "Okay Heartfillia, you may."

I left and went to the restroom quickly. Wash my face and quickly left. My phone rang. It was Natsu.

Natsu- ** _Pleasseeeee. I'm so bored_**

Me- ** _No Natsu, ask your friends. -~-_**

I quickly left, then entered the class. "Oh, welcome back. I left a worksheet for you I your desk. If you need help, let me know." He said.

Beep. Beep. Damnit, why Natsu, no means no, I thought. I looked at my phone.

Natsu- **_I gonna come to your class and take you if you don't ditch with me. :)_**

Me- **_N_ _o Natsu, don't do it_**

I started working on my worksheet. It was tricky so I read the chapter again. Okay...easy.. easy.. . Fuck! I looked at my phone. Natsu, why?

Natsu- **_I'm on my way_**

Me- **_To where?_**

Natsu- **_To break you out to hang out with me._**

Me- **_NO, PLEASE DON'T!_**

Natsu- ** _Nope to late_**

I was so close to finishing the worksheet. There is still some time, I thought. I quickly wrote down all the answers to the worksheet. I could still do this before he arrives. When I finally finished it, I felt so happy. It was completed, so I don't have to worry...Worry? Shit. I forgot he was coming to break me out of science. I put all my stuff in my backpack. . It was a message from Natsu. Please don't be about ditching, please!

Natsu- **_I am near to Mr.O'Neal's class._**

"No" I whispered while slamming my head on the table. I have to get out of here. I need to get out of here! I raised my hand, Mr.O'Neal came to me. "Yes?" I had to make up a excuse. " I don't feel well, may I go to the nurse, please?" Please work, please work. " okay". YESSSSS. I went up and left my seat. I left the classroom, heading towards the nurses office. It wasn't that far from here, probably 5 minutes away, so it will be quick. "Now that I'm going to the nurse office, Natsu doesn't have to make me ditch class-"

"Yo Luce, ditching class without me, that not nice." He said with sarcasm. I turn around, scared to find him there. I saw him, smirking. Son of a bitch!

"Ummm. Bye!" I said running to the nurse. He started chasing me, I started running at full speed. "You can run, but can't hide" he shouted. he was right behind me. He was so close to me. " Shit, Shit, Shit." I whispered. I pass by the staircase. well, I can't go back. I ran so fast, I didn't notice my shoe laces. I suddenly tripped, fell on my face. "Oweeee" I looked at my leg, I only had a cut. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding. I felt someone pick me up bridal style.

" You okay?" he said, while looking at my leg. I nodded in reply. He was so close to my face, our noses touch. I tried not to let my blush show. "Be more careful... let's hang out!" he said while smiling. "Why are you still carrying me!" I shouted. He completely ignored me.

"Wait, where are we going? Put me down Natsu! I could still walk!" I wanted him to put me down. I tried to make him drop me, but it didn't work. Instead, made him hold me tighter. "We are almost there" he said. Was he heading to the library? I not sure, but I don't like it. He put me down, and fixed his scarf. "We're here!"

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I took here to the school's garden. This is where I took my friends too. the school's garden was an restricted area, but I always go there. I decided to take Lucy there. I saw her eyes grew wide in surprise, and smile. "Wow the school has a garden? It's beautiful" she went wondering around. There was a lot of flowers, plants, and trees. " I know it is, that's why I brought you here." I picked up a few flowers and gave them to her.

"Thank you," she said. I saw her blushing. I attempt to make her like me too in the previous years. But those years fail. I had to keep a reputation. "Have you brought your girlfriend here before? Or am I the only one?" SHIT. I scream in my head. "Ummm, yeah I did."

" I have to get back to class, Natsu." My smile slowly faded. We were here for 6 minutes and she wanted to leave.

"Okay, let me take you back." I lend here my hand. She looked up at me, and smile. She took it. I felt so happy, I never want to let go. I smiled back at her. While walking, we started talking about each other. I got to know a lot more about her, and she got to know more about me. We even brought up funny topics.

"Well Natsu, thank you, I enjoyed every moment". I went up to her and gave her a hug. Why did I do that. I felt her arms wrap around mine. She hugged me back!

"Natsu, if you wanted a hug, you should of told me". She said while breaking the hug. I wrapped my scarf around my mouth to hide the blush. I nodded. She went into the classroom. I felt my heart pounding, it made my feel all weird. I might actually have a chance this year. It made me regret pretending to date someone. Lisanna told me to pretend to date her, so Lucy would get jealous.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

(Timeskip to recess)

Lucy's P.O.V

I went to find the girls to tell them about the school's garden. I knew Levy or Juvia would love it. I found them talking about something. I ran up to them to tell them the news.

" Hi girls, what's up" I said while smiling. Levy and Juvia didn't answer me. Erza started getting impatient.

" What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I didn't know why they were like this. I could tell they are hiding something from me. Finally, Erza came up to me.

" Are you friends with Natsu?" She asked me. I didn't know how to reply. Sure he's being nice, but he was my bully. Is he my friend?

"Why are you concern Erza?"...Juvia came up to me. "Juvia thinks that Lucy is Natsu friend because Natsu keeps taking Lucy away from Erza, Levy, and Juvia" she said. "And..And, we don't want Natsu to take you away from us!" Levy whined. They both sounded like children. They both hugged me.

" And Natsu and his friends has bullied you, so if he tricks you and tries to hurt you...HE WON'T HAVE BALLS ANYMORE BECAUSE I'LL RIP THEM OUT!" She shouted and picked up a sword on the ground. She was furious just about talking about Natsu.

" Wow, this school has some dangerous litter" I said. " And you don't need to kill anyone" I patted Erza's back so she would calm down. I felt guilty that I spent the entire week hanging out with Natsu. I have forgotten all about my friends. I gave them a tight hug.

" I would never let anyone take me away from you guys, besides we will always be friends". When I broke up the hug, i felt terrible. I was going to cry. Levy looked at me. "Why are you cryng Lu-chan?"

I felt tears escape my eyes, it was embarrassing. I felt so sad about this. Juvia gave me another hug. "Lucy doesn't have to cry about our friendship. Juvia loves Lucy more than Gray-sama!" I looked at her. I knew she was lying about he gray part. "Well...maybe not.. but still! Juvia cares about Lucy". I felt my phone vibrate. The four of us took out our phones. It was an article from the school website.

Is Natsu Dragneel dating the nerd of the school? Or is he going back to Lisanna?

"It would've been nice if they put my name." I said. Wait...Holy Fuck. They think I'm dating Natsu? Bitch please, everyone doesn't think that...right?

"I SHALL KILL WHOEVER MADE THIS RUMOR OF YOU!" Erza screamed. She came running to people threating them to tell her who started that rumor. Levy, Juvia and I tried to save the students from Erza's wrath.

"NASTU! Why is this- YOU!" she came running to me. "YOU, BITCH!". *SLAPPED*

* * *

- **Hey there! thanks for reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Sorry for the cheap chapter. So who do you think did that? Any ideas for future chapters? Please rate or review. See you all later! Bye, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- Out of Control

- **Hello everyone. I don't own fairy or the characters. I only own this story. Sorry if there is some grammar mistakes. Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _-Chapter 3 - Out of control-_

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

"YOU BITCH!" she told me. *SLAPPED*. She slapped my cheek...HARD. I almost feel on my back. The slapped left a red hand mark. Everyone stopped, and look at me.

"WHY ARE YOU STEALING NATSU FROM ME!" She kicked my stomach hard. This time, I feel on the floor. "Kyaah" I screamed. I tired to lookup but she tired to kick my face. I saw Levy and Juvia running towards me.

"LISANNA STOP!" I heard Natu's voice. Levy and Juvia gave me thier hand. Erza got hold of Lisanna, not releasing her from her grip. "Lu-chan! are you okay?" Levy asked me. I felt my back, it hurts a lot. "Is Lucy okay? Does Lucy need help from Juvia." Juvia has asked. I looked at lisanna.

"Lisanna, why did you slap Lucy? She didn't do anything bad to you" Erza told her. When lisanna saw me, she tried to kick me again. I stepped back. "THIS PIECE OF SHIT TRIED TO STEAL NATSU FROM ME!"she screamed. Natsu came up to me. "Are you okay Luce?" he sounded worried. I was so scared. I didn't know why she was like this. It scared the shit out of me. I wanted to cry, but I can't. I came up to her.

"Listen to me, I didn't steal Natsu from you. That's just a dumb rumor", I said to her. She even got more mad. I knew she would be my next bully. Erza calmed down and spoke in a soft voice.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go, you will walk away from us and never speak to us. If you try to beat up Lucy, even threaten her, I will fucking hunt you down. Don't even send anybody to do hurt her. Understand?". She nodded. I was surprised she became so calm after trying to kill me. Erza put Lisanna down, letting her free. Lisanna walked pass me, she gave me a evil glare. I was going to talk to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu...are we..um.f-friends?" I had to know if we were. Because if we weren't, I'd accept that. If we were, I'd be happy. Natsu got closer to me, grabbing my hand. He looked at me, about to answer the question.

"Luce, we-" We got interrupted when someone pull my hair down. "SON OF A BITCH." I screamed. It was Lisanna again, but this time. She wasn't alone. I fell on the floor, two girls started kicking my stomach hard. I tried to dodge it, but they were to many. I heard Erza scream, charging at the four girls. She was upset...no, not upset...more like FUCKING FURIOUS!

"LISANNA I WARNED YOU!" Erza started punching the girls, kicking them. Juvia started attacking them as well. Levy tried to help me up. The girls stopped attacking when they heard Natsu screamed "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS LISANNA!" Levy picked me up. Erza had already beaten them up. She grabbed one girl and kick her stomach. Then she grabbed two girls and hit their heads together, making them collapsed. They kept getting back up, eventually they ran away back Erza brought out a sword _. When the hell did she bring that_ , I thought. I wasn't badly injured, but it was hard to walk. Levy helped me walk away from the fight.

"Lu-chan, are you okay, are you badly injured, do you need medical help." she kept asking me questions concerning my health. I didn't want to answer her questions. I felt so bad about today. I wanted to cry about nothing, but I can't. I saw Juvia telling Erza not to kill anyone.

"Levy, I could walk, I'm okay." We turned around to find Natsu beating up Lisanna. He pulled her hair, slamming her on the ground. Then he pick her back up. He threw her on the wall, hitting her face with it. She screamed in pain. She thought she was in pain, that bitch tried to murder me...twice. He started punching her face, over and over and over again. Then he threw her down, kicking her stomach in the same place were I was kicked. I tried to tell him stop, but it was pointless.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LUCE", he screamed at her, grabbing her shirt.

"Natsu, you are my boyfriend, and mine only. I own you." he grab her neck, strangling her.

" I am NOT, your boyfriend, I never was, and never will be." he tighted his grip on her neck.

" SO leave us alone," he let go of her. She was coughing and wheezing. I saw anger in his beautiful eyes.

I stood up, leaving Levy shocked. I approached him, even though he was angry. I feel on my knees in front of him. "T-thank you." I told him sounding like a little kid. He sat on his knees and put his hand on my cheek. I gave him a tight hug. I started crying on his shoulder. The tears I tried to hide escape my eyes. He wrapped his arms around mine. I didn't want to let go. He felt warm and so safe.

"We are friends Luce." he whispered. I was going to let go of him, but he pull me back into the hug. He hold me tighter, so I couldn't escape. Everything was so blurry because of these tears. I felt loved, I felt special. I looked up to find Juvia and Levy. Natsu let me go, looked at me, and smiled. I stood up, Levy and Juvia gave me a hug. I felt so scared because I was threaten, and beaten, and injured. "We'll always be here for you.'' Levy told me. Natsu put his hand on my shoulder. "And always will."

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

After that, it was gym class. I hated gym class. How was I going to explain to the boys what happen? Lisanna tried to hurt Lucy, Erza almost killed her friends, I strangled Lisanna, and broke up with her. Well more like fake break up, because we were never dating in the first place. But, I had a moment with Lucy. She was so warm, and I finally got to be friends with a girl I love,

"Okay, we are playing dodge ball, I'll pick the teams." yelled coach Romani.

I saw Lisanna winking at me, and blowing kisses toward me. I looked at her and gave her a thumbs down. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Okay the game started in..3..2..1 Go!"

I grab the ball and threw it at someone, I missed it. I always keep missing, every time. I turned to see Lucy, she threw a ball straight at Loke's face. He instally fell down. I smiled at her.

"Good job Luce! High five!", we quickly high fived each other. Lisanna was pissed. She threw a fast ball aiming at Lucy. I tried to block it but it hit her beautiful face. she fell down, landing on her feet. "Oww."

"Oh my fucking god, are you okay Luce? oh shit." I asked her.

"I'm okay" she replied to me. I saw coach looking at her.

"Coach, may I take Lucy to the nurse." Lisanna asked. NO fucking way is she gonna do that. she gonna kill her ass. Before coach answered, I picked up Lucy bridal style and told her "Nope, I'm doing that." and I left of running to the nurse. I passed by a very pissed Lisanna. I looked at Lucy, I couldn't get my eyes off her.

"Natsu.. thank you for defending me." she said blushing.

 _Do it...Do it..._

 _Don't do it...Don't do it,_

I put her down on feet, I put my hands on her face.

 _Do it...do it..._

 _Don't do it...Don't do it..._

I brought my face closer to her's.

 _Do it! You know you want to do it!_

 _Don't do it dumbass!_

I kissed her...I kissed her! After a minute I stop, then we continued walking. She blushed the entire way.

 _Why the fuck did I do that?_ The thought kept repeating in my head. I finally arrived at the nurse office. We both stood there, it was pretty awkard. I wanted to explain why I did that. Our blush was so red, it was the same color of Erza's hair. Finally she began to speak.

"Thank for..um..bye..mmh" she said whiling looking at her feet. I nodded in reply. I spread my arms for a hug. She accepted the hug, though, but it was weird. She waved at me, and entered the nurses office. After that I left to go back to gym class. when I was far away from nurse's office, I broke down. I was crying. I sobbed so hard, my eyes where probably red. I covered my eyes with my knees.

"I messed up*sniff*" I told myself. Because of my actions, she probably hates me. I cried for about 10 minutes straight. I wiped my tears and went back to gym class. When I entered class, I put on a happy face. they were still playing dodge ball, again. I wonder how Lucy is doing? The good part about today was we are friends, and I had an opptorunity to steal her first kiss.

"Yeah!" I suddenly sceamed out. Shit! I said that out loud.

"Hey ash for brains, why are you so happy?" Ice princess (Gray) asked me.

"None of your business ice princess!"

"Wanna go flame head!"

"Yeah ice prick!"

"SHUT UP DRAGNEEL AND FULLBUSTER!", Coach screamed at us.

From there, that is when Lucy fell in love with me. She had too!

* * *

No ones P.O.V.

Lucy had left the nurse's office and eft to go to history class (Gym class was over). She was blushing so hard. she tried to process what happened a 10miutes ago. _Natsu kissed me... Natsu stole my first kiss_.. A that thought Lucy smiled wide and thought My crush stole my first kiss. She was happy, she skipped all the way to class. When she finally arrived, her teacher greeted her:

"Hello Lucy, please take out your textbook to page 65. Natsu brought your stuff okay." Ms. Serena told Lucy.

She sat down with Natsu and asked for help. He showed her which paragraph they were on. She smiled and thanked him. Natsu was thinking, _Should I talk to her, what if she's mad at me, what if the kiss worked, I need to ask her myself_. He turned to Lucy, and about to poke her. Instead he ripped out a peace of paper and wrote:

 **Can we talk at lunch? (Yes) or (No)**

He poked Lucy and passed it to her. she took it and read it in her mind. _Wait, this lunch? well I need talk to him anyways_. She wrote - **Yes, near the school garden.** She passed the note back to him. He read it and smiled. Meanwhile, Lisanna talked to Sting. She threw a tiny eraser at him. He stopped whatever he was doing and turned to her. "What?" he whispered.

"Meet me tomorrow at the Fairy Café, I need to tell you something at 2:30." She said. Then looked away from him.

Erza heard there conversation. She wrote down where they were going to meet up and when. _Let's see what you two are going to discuss_. Erza thought. She put the note in her binder. _I guess I'm canceling my plans tomorrow._

* * *

- _Time skip to lunch at Natsu's P.O.V_. -

I waited for Lucy to meet me up. I showed her the directions to get here. She probably was eating with her friends. I sat next to the cherry tree. *CREEP* I heard the door open, I turned around to find Lucy. I waved at her. I started sweating and got nervous. She sat next to me, her hand touch mine. I looked at her.

"Natsu, what do you want to talk about?" she asked. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I struggled to speak directly at her. I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Are you mad at me, Luce?"

"Natsu...I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Hey there! thanks for reading. Sorry for updating late, I kept changing how it's going to go and I'm also writing a new story... I will probably add some Gruvia scenes in a few chapters . What do you people think? Please review this chapter. Keep reading to find out what happens next. It'll probably gets weirder...Seriously, it will. See you all later! Bye, Bye- .**


	4. Chapter 4- Can We Talk?

**Hey there. Disclaimers- I don't own fairy tail or the characters. I only own this story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _Previously on Opposites Attract._

 _Lisanna tried to hurt Lucy, Erza almost killed her friends, I strangled Lisanna, and broke up with her. Well more like fake break up, because we were never dating in the first place._

 _"Meet me tomorrow at the Fairy Café, I need to tell you something at 2:30." Lisanna said. Then looked away from Sting._

 _Erza heard there conversation. She wrote down where they were going to meet up and when. Let's see what you two are going to discuss, Erza thought. She put the note in her binder. I guess I'm canceling my plans tomorrow._

 _"Are you mad at me, Luce?"_

 _"Natsu...I'm sorry."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4-_ Can _We Talk?_**

 ** _Lucy's P.O.V_**

"Natsu... I'm sorry." I looked at him. I loved it that he was my first kiss, but the thing is... he is my bully. He and his friends bullied me everyday in the previous years.

"W-w-why are you sorry?" he asked me. I tried not to look him in the eye.

"Because..."

"Because what?.."

I couldn't look at him. I knew why he was doing this. _It makes sense now, he's probably going to embarrass me. He wouldn't guess becomes friends with me all of a sudden_. I wasn't going to let him trick me this time.

"Ohh, let me think hmm." I told him with sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah. Now I know, you are my bully!" I yelled at him.

" I was, remember? Now I'm your friend." he told me.

"You're setting me up. You are just.. pretending! Then sooner or later, youre going to humalite me. It makes sense. You kissed me so you can try to make me fall for you, then break me. You and your friends bullied me, every single year. And you think I'll forget about that? This trick isn't going to work Natsu. You wouldn't just became friends with me all of a sudden. You're doing this because of something. Popluar Natsu wouldn't date a nerd like me" I yelled at him. I looked at him with angry eyes, _you won't break me this time._

"So tell me the truth, why are you pretending all of this?" I spoke in a soft voice. I was feeling mixed emotions, sadness, anger, and confusion. I knew his plan, and he doesn't have to deny it. He looked upset. Why is he upset, I'm the one who should be upset at him.

"I'm not pretending, I wanted to be youre friend from the start. But I couldn't because I didn't want you to know about my feeling towards you." he get closer to me. I covered my ears, pretending I cant hear him.

"No, stop I don't want to hear your lies. Speak the truth for my sake!" I shouted at him.

"The truth!..okay. I'm not pretending to be your friend, I liked you from the start, more than friends. But I only hurted you." he put his arm over my shoulder. I squesh my hand, trying not to hear his lies.

"Then why did you bully me, if you 'like' me." I release my hands from my ears and made the citations with my hands.

"Because in the past, I didn't want to lose my reputation as popular. I was told to tease you. I was forced by the bastard you call Lisanna, to do everything that I fucking did before!" he said.

 _No.. Should I believe this..._ I don't want to believe it. He placed his head on my shoulder.

"And.. I'm sorry for everything..I like you a lot. please forgive me, I was an asshole in the past." he kissed my check,and started to cry. I looked at him, he actually meant it? All these years, he had feelings toward me. I had a crush on him for a long time, and he likes me. I felt so happy. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I forgive you," I whispered to him. We both stood up. He jumped at me and gave me a huge hug. I feel down on my back, he was shedding happy tears.

"Thank you *chu* thank you *chu*" he kissed my cheek while saying thank you about 5 times. I told him to just remain as friends to prevent any fights, drama or other shit.. We both smiled at each other and shook hands. We heard the bell ring, so we left quickly to go back to class. During class he whisper to me saying something.

"Luce, did you know, they called me the king of popularity?" He had a weird/but attracticve smirked.

"Not really, why are you tell me this?" I asked him.

He lefted me off my feet. He put my face nears his.

"Because, I'll treat you like a queen," He gave me a weird look. I started laughing at the face he made. It was a funny way to ask me if i wanted to be his girlfriend. I remembered him about the deal we made. He nodded in reply, disappointed.

"B-B-but doesn't mean I won't give you a chance." I saw his frown turn into a smile. He got up form his seat and gave me a deadly hug, spinning me around. He squishing me like I was some giant teddy bear. I struggled to breathe.

"Natsu, put me down*hmhp* w-we are s-still in class,*hmpmhpmp* and I can't breathe *umpm*" he put me down and apologized.

Even though I wanted him as a boyfriend, it wouldn't work. But the good part was we were friends. I'd like to have him around me.

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Thank god it was Friday. I could take a break from school. Thanksgiving vaction was coming soon. I barged into my house laying down in my couch. I saw something blue in the window. It looked like a giant blueberry with legs. I looked closer, but it jumped on me.

"AHHH, I'm under attack but a- what a second." I looked at it again

"This isn't a blueberry with legs, it Happy! heya buddy." I hugged my cat spinning him around.

"Guess what? Remember tha girl I like, she's my friend! I'm so happy." I hugged happy and started dancing. I heard my phone ring. I looked to find a text message.

Lucy- Heya Natsu, I was wondering if you want to go out with me, I don't know where though :/

I smiled and texted her back.

Me- Is it a date?

Lucy- I guess..

me- If its a date, then ill go.

 _No regrets...No regrets._

Lucy- FINE.. its a date, so what.

Me- okay, lets go to this new pizza place, across from the super market.

Lucy- okay, what time?

Me-Around 2, okay with you?

Lucy- seems legit ;)

Me- see ya later.

Lucy- bye.

I threw my phone at the couch. I saw happy chewing on my phone. I took it away from him. He got revenge. He threw himself at me, aiming at my head.

"I'm blind!" I screamed. I tried to get happy off, but he hold on tightly onto my hair, starching my face.

"I'm blind to, sonny, but you don't see me complaining, So shut up!" my neighbor yelled at me.

I took of happy off my face and threw him out the window. I heard him hiss. _That's what you get!_ I thought. I decided to take a little nap, but I feel in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

I heard that Lisanna and Sting were gonna have a chat. I got suspious because she never talked to him, unless something was wrong. I called Levy and Juvia to inform them. Levy said she come with me to spy on them. Juvia told me that she had a date with her 'Gray-sama'. When the two of us arrived, we wored long slevee jackets, and fordoras, with some awesome shades. I looked at levy.

"Levy, I'm going to sit at this table, next to Lisanna. You are going ot sit at that table, next to Sting. Turn on your earpiece so we can communitate. Understood." she nodded in reply.

I wasn't stalking them because I'm because it has to do something with Lucy or Natsu. I saw them entering the building. What are you too planning on, I thought

"Levy, don't forget, turn one your tape recorder and place it understood their table."

"How am i going to do that?!"

"Pretend to drop something under the table." I whispered to her.

I sat down, pretending to read a new paper. I saw Sting and Lisanna talking.

"Okay Sting, the reason why I'm here is because i need you to-" *clank* I saw Levy dropped her pencil. She came running to their table.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I dropped my pencil." she said. She probably put to tape recorerd under the table by now. She left, with out any trace of the tape recorder.

"Good jod, Levy." I said while taking a sip of my tea. We stopped talking to find out what's their plan.

"Anyways, I need you to ruin Natsu reputation as popular."

"Why? I thought he was your boyfriend."

"Because, he chose that bitch Heartfillia over me, what does she have that I don't?"

"Maybe bigger tits." she leaned and slapped him.

"That not why I'm here. i need you to tell me rabdom bullshit about him, so i can ruined his chances wth that fucker."

"Okay, its true that he was motion sickness, hes adopted, he-"

"i want you to tell me how could I ruin his name" she sounded mad.

"Well, trick Natsu to thinking she's bad." _Why do they hate Lucy so much_ , I thought.

"Another way, is to make up a dumb rumor about him."

"Okay, thanks for the amazing ideas." she said

"What do I get out of this."

"I'll force Heartfillia to date you." she said. I closed the newspaper, covering my mouth because I felt I was going to throw up.

"Okay, deal." They both shooked hands and left the café. I ran towards Levy.

"Levy! We need to tell Lucy and Natsu, NOW!." she tooked out the tape recorder and left running to Lucy's house. Levy try calling her but she got ignored. _Damnit Lucy answer your phone!_. I took out my phone and texted her.

Me- Lucy, answer your phone. It's important

Lucy- I'm on a date with Natsu

me- Just answer your phone!.

Lucy- I can't... text me whatever you need to tell me.

Me- Okay, Levy is going to send you a video about it,

Lucy- So.. what's so important.

Me- Lisanna and Sting are teaming up to ruin Natsu's reputation.

Lucy- Really...why!.

I didn't want to tell her that she's the reason. It would break her apart.

Me- I don't know why.. stay away from her at all cost..

Lucy- okay

Me- AT ALL COST

Lucy- okay, bye

I put my phone in my pocket. I told Levy that I'm going home. She nodded and we went our ways. I thought to myself, _which idea are Lisanna and Sting going to do? I would do anything to prevent seeing a heartbroken Lucy...anything._

* * *

 **Hey there! thanks for reading. I apologized for the crappy chapter. I edited the first chapter, it's not the same as the one before... I changed it a lot. I added some Gruvia scenes in that chapter, so check it out. I'm planning on writing another story. What do you people think? Please review this chapter. Keep reading to find out what happens next. It'll probably gets weirder...Seriously, it will. See you all later! Bye, Bye. - .**


	5. Chapter 5-The Talk

**Hey there, I don't own fairy tail or the characters, I own this story. I apologize if there's any grammar mistake. Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5- The talk_

 _Natsu's P.O.V_

Histoy class, my least favorite subject. I don't know why I hate it though. Most of the time, I was sleeping in class. I looked around, making sure no ones looking. I grab my textbook, position it straight, making it look upward and placed it infront of me. Hopefully, it made it look like I was reading, not sleeping. I took a tiny nap, just because I feel like it.

"Blah, Blah, blah, blah, Blahh." said someone

I was dreaming, I was near a wheat field. I was also a dragon. "Cool" I said. I ran around the wheat field. I felt awesome. I used my flys and flew around. I saw a little pond. I stopped to look at myself. I had red wing, with scales covering my face, little claws, and a bright red tail. I look. Awesome! i jump into the pond, and danced in it."Natu!" what the hell? i looked around to find the voice. "Natsu." I was still confused. I woke up, but not completely. I turned my head to find Lucy.

"Wake up" she probably was frustrated.

I felt her running there finger threw my hair. I purred quietly. She poked my head, _still sleeping_. pinched my cheeks, _still sleeping_.. _There is no way Lucy going to wake me up_. I looked up to find out she was going to do the weirdest thing she was ever gonna do.

"Wake up sleepy head, or you get a wet-willy.." I immediately lifted my head. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. When I saw the teacher coming, I was wide awake. He gave us a worksheet. _What the fuck is this_?

"Luce, what is the Black death, what year did it start, and how did it spread?"

"Well, the black death is a-" she paused for a minute.

"Hey! Why should I tell you? You slept during class."

"Please Luce, I'd do anything!" I gave her the puppy eyes. I even shed a little tear.

"Fine! I show you what page its on. I won't tell you. You'll have to read it" I grab my book and she showed me the page. I nodded and read it. The entire class jumped when they heard the door slam open. We were all shocked to fine out who it was.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane, sorry for inturruping" she had a warm smile spread across her face.

"The speakers aren't working and I have to do the announcements, so the principal wants to see Lucy Heartfillia and-" She looked at her paper.

"Natsu Dragneel... Right away." The two of us nodded and she left. Did I do something wrong? I opened the door for Lucy. She looked at me when I closed the door.

"Natsu, what did you do!"

"I didn't do anything...yet" I hesitated for a moment.

She took a deep breath, and exhaled. _What are you hiding?._

"Natsu, I need to tell you something-"

"Okay Luce, tell me..."

"But don't get mad or do anything." She looked at her feet, making a fist with her hands. Then she sneezed. _So cute...too cute..fucking adorable.._

She began tell me about a deal that Lisanna made with Sting. She took up her phone to show me Erza's text message. Then she showd me a video that Levy sended her. Then she told me about making her look bad. I was furious with Lisanna about everything. EVERY FUCKING THING. I was so upset about Lisanna going to force Lucy to be with Sting, I punch a locker, leaving a dent.

"Please, don't do anything. Okay?" She put her hand on my shoulder. I calmed down, making her blush a little.

"Promise," I stoke my tongue out while making a dumb face, we both laughed at the face I made.

I knocked on the door, while Lucy was tying up her hair. I saw the door open, Lucy's eyes grew wide. I made a fist with my hands. SON OF A BITCH!

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V_

"Hi, the principal is waiting for us," she rolled her eyes and left us.

"Don't do it Natsu." Just by looking at him, he's probably gonna do something bad.

We entered the principal's office, we saw two chairs. I sat between Natsu and Lisanna, making me feel uncomfortable. Principal Makarov, took a sip of his coffee. Then looked at all three of us.

"Good afternoon, do you know why you all are here? hmmm." He leaned over th table to look at us. Natsu and I replied with a no. Lisanna replied with a yes. _Why are we here, what did I do, I didn't do anything wrong, right?_ I started to question myself.

"The reason why you brats are here is because of the fight scene you had last Friday. Who was the first to start this arguing?" He broke his cup in pieces. One of the pieces landed on Natsu's hair.

"It was-"

"It was Lucy who started it," lisanna shouted.

"WHAT! no I didn't. Youre the one who kicked me!" I yelled back.

"Lisanna started it Makarov, she kicked her, and brought friends-" Natsu said.

"You're the one who almost murder me Natsu!" Lisanna shouted.

"Well at least I didn't attempt to hurt Luce,"Natsu yelled at her.

"Lisanna, you beat the hell out of me," I shouted.

"Because Natsu was my boyfriend." Lisanna yelled.

"I was never your boyfriend." Natsu said.

"Lucy was the one who made up that rumor" Lisanna said.

"No I didn't, why would I do that,'

"You like Natu and tried to steal him for me" she shouted.

"Natsu doesn't belong to anyone-!" I paused and looked at him.

"Yeah, I only belong to Lucy!" He said proudly, then kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, he only- wait what?" I blushed at his comment.

"But you just said he doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Damnit!"

We were arguing for about 5 minutes straight, forgetting that the principal was here. We were acting like little kids, yelling at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Princiapl Makarov slammed both hands on the table. The table collapsed, making us jump up and scream. Natsu almost fell on me.

"SIT DOWN YOU BRATS!" We all sat down in our chairs.

"Lucy, please explain what happened last Friday." He sat down in his chair. I stood up from my chair, and dust off my skirt.

"Okay, I read this article on the school website, Lisanna came running to me and kicked my stomach. Erza stopped her, then let her go. She attacked me again along with her friends. Then Erza, Juvia and Natsu fought them back. Levy helped me get up. Then they all surrendered and left." I spoke really fast so he wouldn't understand.

"Okay, I understand the story, you two can go. I'll speak to Lisanna over here."

We nodded and left the office. _Why do I feel so bad right now?_ Natsu was quiet. I was quiet. It fel like we couldn't speak. _Why is it awkward_..

* * *

 _No one's P.O.V_

Lucy and her friends ated lunch on the rooftop, tellinh them about what happened at the principal's office. She finished her story when Natsu and his friends came. He ran up the stair, holding a flyer. By the time to reach the top, the four boys were out of breath.

"Lucy *huff* there's *ahem* something I need to tell you" He placed his hand on his lap.

"Who are-"

"*points infront of him* Gray, *points to the left* Jellal, *points to the right* and Gajeel." They moved a little bit so the four boys could sit down.

"What so important, you ran here for a reason" Erza glared at him.

"Okay, so this is the reason why" Juvia grab the flyer from Natsu's hand. The four girls came closer to read the flyer.

"How did you get this?" Jellal stood up to answer Levy's question, until Gajeel interrupted.

"Okay Shirmp, this probably has something to do with Bunny girl over here" he pointed at Lucy, making her upset.

- _Flashback_ -

 _Jellal was walking to his locker, because he always forgot to take his lunch. While opening the locker, he saw Lisanna running towards him. Jellal was confused, so he walked away from her. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to find Lisanna._

 _"Hey Jellal, I was wondering if you can give this to Natsu," She handed him a blue flyer that read, Christmas Party on December 16 at 3pm. His looked at her, raising his eyebrow._

 _"Why didn't you give him this yourself?" Jellal folded the paper, putting it in his pocket. 'I'm going to throw this away'._

 _"It's complicated...Anyways it's going to be at my house. You can come if you like."_

 _"Okay.."_

 _"Okay, bye Jellal." she skipped all the way to the cafeteria. With a confused face, he ran to find the boys._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"There's no way I'm going to go to her party." Natsu crossed his arms, looking away.

"That's why he actually delivered this to, so you can get payback." Gajeel cracked his knuckles loudly.

"That's wrong." Lucy disagreed in his response.

"But Luceee, she tried to fucking murder you." Natsu said.

"Well-"

"And tricked you" Erza replied.

"Also tried to lie to the principal" Levy said.

"Okay I get it, but still. What does that make us if we get revenge?" The group stood quiet, then gray's clothes was missing.

"Gray-sama, your shirt.."

"Damnit I just had it on!" Gray and Juvia was searching for the missing clothes..

"That would make us hero's so she never has to mess with you ever again." Natsu smiled wide.

The group decide to leave the rooftop, so they could talk in a safer space. The girls picked up their lunches, while the boys just left it. Gajeel started to tease Levy, making her blush. Erza and Jella started talking about revenge plans. Lucy decide to talk about the arguing in the school garden. Natsu and Lucy lead the way. When they arrived, Erza had an idea.

"Guys, I have an idea," Everyone smiled.

"But it will get us into some trouble.." The girls frown whie the boys were still smiling.

"Juvia is concern. Will Lucy or Natsu be bait?" Lucy and Natus were worried.

"Are we going to die?" Natsu and Lucy was scared as hell.

"No one is going to die." They all signed in relief.

"But if you agree, there's no turning back." Erza looked serious. Everyone was creeped out.

"I have a plan to end Lisanna hatred toward Lucy-".

* * *

 **Hey there! Thanks for reading this chapter. I know this was a very shitty chapter...but i still written it. Sorry this took so long, I was busy with school prearation and i wrote a new Gruvia oneshot. It's called Apologies.I'll try to update as soon as possible. Anyways, what do you guys think? Please review this chapter. Keep reading because it keeps getting weirder...seriously it does. Bye, bye- .**


	6. Chapter 6- Erza

**Hey there! I don't own Fairy tail or its characters (T-T) I only own the story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy this new chapter of Opposites Attract! Don't judge.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6- Erza's Plan._

 _Lucy's P.O.V_

"Okay... here's the plan." She cracked her knuckles, making all of us shiver.

"Natsu and Lucy will attend Lisanna's party-"

"What?!" Natsu and I shouted in unison.

"There's no way I'm going there!" Natsu protested. The two of us were worried.

"I'm gonna die over there." I sounded scaried because I am. _What will she do? She's probably going to embarrass me. Or worse..Murder me_! I worried over the thought of Lisanna plan. I screamed in my mind.

"You didn't let me FINISH." Erza punch a flower vase, smashing it into small pieces. Gajeel took a step back from Erza. Suddenly, she took out a sword from the pile of broken glass.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT!" The boys yelled.

"This school has some dangerous litter." Natsu whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT NATSU!" She stared at Natsu, giving him the you shouldn't have done that look.

"Please spare him!" I begged her. She gave me the same look as Natsu.

"Erza, put it down." The girls pleaded. When she raised it high and slash the sword at the cherry tree's branch, we all screamed. Trembling with fear, _don't kill us_ , I thought.

"You will apologize, NOW." Everyone started bowing.

"We're sorry!" and "Don't kill us" We all kept bowing, hoping for forgiveness. She accepted it, making us sign in relief.

"Okay, there's a reason why you two are going to that party. Levy and Juvia are going to 'befriend' Lisanna. Gray and Jellal are going to do the same thing to Sting." She looked at them and pointed at them.

"You four will tell them a random reason why you are no longer friends with Lucy/Natsu. After that, you will find information about their plan. Everyday update us about the important information. We'll only have 4 weeks until the party." She looked up at us, we all nodded.

"Once the party starts, Natsu will flirt with Lucy making Lisanna jealous. Then Natsu, you will approach her. Stall her for about 4 minutes-"

"ERZA, I WILL NOT TALK TO HER!" Gray punch Natsu's back, he flew across the garden. He hit his head on the cherry tree. I sprinted to help him up.

"Shut up Natsu! Erza's talking!"

"Gray, your clothes..." I told him. He looked jumped, noticing that he was in his underwear

"Damnit! I just had them on!"

"Juvia will help the beloved Gray-sama." Juvia and Gray were on the search for the missing clothes.

"I need you to stall her by doing anything. Then Gray and Jellal will lure Sting into the same room as Natsu with Lisanna. Gray you will secretly enter the room with Lucy." She glared at us, we both shivered.

"When you do, Lucy pull down Lisanna's skirt. Gajeel, you will do the same thing in Sting. Natsu will push Lisanna onto Stings chest. Levy and Juvia will take pictures of the scene. Then I will send the photos to the principals office." She smiled about her wonderful plan. Levy looked confused, so she stood up, dusting her skirts.

"But how will we communicate if we can't see eachother for about 4 weeks? And can we see eachother on the weekends?"

"Well Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, and you can tell me the important information, so I can inform Lucy and Natsu."She raised her finger, pointing her index finger.

"The second question is a little risky. You could Levy but it could ruin the plan. So if I were you, calling or texting will be safe." We all understood her hard, risky but fine plan.

"This plan is fool proof.. Don't do anything stupid to ruin my flawless plan!" She gave us a scary glare, I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Please, stop with the scary faces." Jellal asked so politely, it made Erza blush a little.

"Any questions" She smiled and clapped her hands close to her face. We all stood there, looking around.

"No"

"Not really."

"Juvia understand Erza's plan."

"Nope."

"Nahh"

"No"

"I have no questions."

"Okay everyone. This plan will started next week, I'll give you more details on the weekend and I'll inform you all if the plan changes" BRIIIIIINNGG. We all heard the crappy bell ring. We all exited the garden, and ran to our next class.

* * *

 _Time skip to next week (I'm lazy okay -")_

 _No one's P.O.V_

 **-** _Okay, Natsu and Gajeel, give Lisanna a note stating you'll attend. Levy and Juvia, gain her trust. Lucy will tell Juvia when Lisanna is coming. Gray and Jellal, gain Sting's trust. I will manage the plan. Understand! There's no time to lose._

Levy and Juvia looked for Lisanna. Today was the day operation Karma was a go! thought Levy. They both search the playground, cafeteria and search the hallways, until they found Lisanna. Quickly, they approach her with serious faces.

"Hello Lisanna, we would like to hang out with you-"

"Why?" Lisanna interrupted Levy. _I wished I could slap you_. Levy ignored the thought.

"We are no longer friends with Lucy." _Damn, Levy is good actor_. Juvia nodded along with her thought and Levy's comeback.

"Did Lucy send you or something-"

"Lucy and Natsu are acting like assholes toward Juvia and Levy, and we don't like her attitude. So Levy decide to hang out with Lisanna for revenge." _She is an amazing actor, did she take classes?_ Levy was surprised at the excuse herself.

"Revenge you say? Okay," Lisanna stated. The actors smiled.

"Meet me at the library to discuss plans." She left the amazing-nervous-but happy actors standing in the middle of the hallway. They both laughed all of a sudden hugging each other after Lisanna entered a classroom.

"Juvia, you're an amazing actor!"

"You too! Though Juvia was a bit nervous." The laughter died when they remember the plan. Levy took out her phone to alert Gajeel.

- _Lisanna is on her way, hurry!-_

Then Juvia and Levy ran to find Erza. Natsu was at the corner of Lisanna's locker, waiting to make sure Lisanna wasn't there. When Gajeel searched around to area, he nodded letting him know to do it. Quickly, he slipped the little note through her locker vents. Gajeel received Levy's message, he turned to find Lisanna approaching.

"Shrimp said Lisanna's on her way!" Natsu suddenly smashed it in there.

"Crap! she's coming!"

"Shit!" The two boys ran as fast as they could. Natsu slipped on a candy wrapper, and fall on Gajeel's back. Gajeel tripped, falling on top of Lucy, who was heading to her locker. Natsu pushed Gajeel off Lucy, who was being crushed. He picked her up bridal style.

"Oi, when did you have Levy's phone number, metalhead." Gajeel had a tiny blush, hoping no one can see it.

"Ever since you had a 'huge' crush in bunny girl over here!" Natsu smirked ended up fading away.

"Shut up! I need to see if Lisanna read the note. Go!" Lucy whispered. The boys left Lucy to notified Erza, while Lucy was preparing. Lisanna threw her backpack on the floor, then she opened her locker. She was confused when she saw a crumbled note fall down onto the floor. She opened it out and read it. The note said-

* _I'll be at the party. See you there -Natsu Dragneel_.*

Lisanna holded the paper up to her chest, then smiled wide. She spin in a circle.

"Yeah! I have to tell the girls about this!" Lisanna did a little dance while closing her locker. She skipped all the way to her next class. Perfect, Lucy thought. She grabbed her phone and texted Juvia.

- _Juvia! Lisanna read Natsu's note. She is looking for you and Levy. :/_

 _-Okay. But Juvia wants to be with her Gray-sama (T-T)_

Lucy started laughing at Juvia's text _._

 _-You can talk to the handsome Gray-sama later...*_

 _-LOVE RIVAL._

 _-I was just kidding...-_

 _-Juvia will hunt down love rival!_

 _-Noooo-_

 _-Just kidding Lucy. ;)_

 _-Good. -*-_

 _-Everyone knows that Lucy's heart belongs to Natsu._

 _-It sounds weird the way you say it...no offense_

 _-Natsu is going to claim Lucy one day ;)_

 _-What do you mean by that!? 0/0_

 _-Juvia is hoping he'll be gentle to Lucy. Levy-chan wants him to mark you when he-_

 _-WHAT! Get those shitty thoughts out of your head. Same with Levy-chan!_

 _-Erza want him to be rough and-_

 _-Juvia that's so perverted! Those thoughts are fucking gross!_

 _-Gajeel-kun says it's going to happen at some point._

 _-Juvia don't tell me that Levy-chan lended to you those books..._

 _-Yes, Juvia learned about something called 'SHIPPING'_

 _-Bye Juvia!_

- _You can't stop the future Lucy ;)_

 _-Byr Juvia_

 _-Bye Lucy, we'll talk later ;)_

Lucy was blushing so hard right now. My friends are real perverts. Thinking like that? Lucy thought. While running to find her science class, some images came on to her mind. Weird images. Graphic images. Perverted Image. The thought of Natsu undressing made Lucy blush.

"Why am I thinking of this!" She tried thinking of somehthing else, but it didn't change. It was stuck to her brain like glue.

"Okay Lucy, think of something gross." She pictured Natsu wearing a bunny costume. Instead of making a disgusted face, she laughed at the thought.

"Think of something weirder." She thought about the time Erza was drunk not long ago...

"Try harder" She remember the time when Gray was wearing iron boxers while stripping.

"Ahh Shit! My eyes!" It worked, making her forget about the perverted thought. Sadly, the image of Gray stripping was glue in her head. When she entered her science class, she gave her teacher the assignment. She sat in her usually spot, next to Natsu, and slammed her head on the table hard.

* * *

 **Hey there! Thanks for reading this shitty chapter. Sorry for not updating soon, I've been busy with school...and sports...and shopping. You understand right? Anyways, what do you guys think? Feel free to comment anything in the comments (Be nice please) Follow, Favorite, and Review. That would be nice. Thanks for reading this story. See ya all later, bye!- .**


	7. Please Read

**~~~~~~~~~~~Please read-Authors Note-Please read~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Hey there! Sorry this isn't a new chapter for Opposites Attract. But I'm writing this to make things clear for everyone who is following this story or**

 **wants me to continue this story. Posting new chapters for this story and publishing other stories is going to be hard for me. I already started school,**

 **which sucks. It's going to be hard for me to balance school stuff with story writing because I'd barely have time to write stories. So if i hadn't written**

 **any story or chapter, its because I'm really busy. I am trying to save more time so I can continue writing. Please bare with me okay? I won't have a**

 **lot** **of time so I'd probably have to make the chapters even shorter or it would take longer for me to update. Some of you are thinking, Why didn't you**

 **update before school had started? I had to prepare for my school and buy my school uniform. So I am sorry if I hadn't written anything in a long**

 **time.** **I'm truly sorry. But I came up with a solution. :). I'm going to ask whoever is reading this a question. And I am not going to stop writing**

 **because of** **this. So here's my question.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Should I keep updating new chapters for Opposites Attract?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ or ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Should I stop writing for Opposites Attract and write new stories?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Most of you would be like 'Hmmm, I'm not sure' or 'That's a good question, I'll think about it'. I'm pretty sure some would say keep continuing or**

 **others will say write new stories. If you pick the first option, I'll keep writing new chapters for the story Opposites Attract until the story has been**

 **completed. Opposites Attract will have a lot of chapters (about 20) lots of twist and turns, could be rewritten. If you pick the second option, I'll stop**

 **writing for** **Opposites Attract and write new stories. By new stories, it would probably be like** **oneshots or parodies and stuff like that. So what do**

 **think? Please** **tell me your answers by private messaging, to prevent spam. I will try to update very Saturday and Sunday, or whenever I have spare**

 **time. I not the best writer around, but I'll try my best to continue story writng. Any questions? Private message me if you can, I'll text back. So yah..**

 **Thanks for reading this kinda long author note, I see ya all bye!- .**


	8. Chapter 7- Pretending

**Hello there! I don't own Fairy tail or the characters. I only own this weird story. Sorry if there is some grammar mistakes. Don't judge this story or write mean comments. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter! And, don't forget to follow/like. :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 7- Pretending_

 _No one's P.O.V_

As the whited haired girl Lisanna skipped all the way to the library, she bump into someone. Her happy mood turned into a disgusted face. Lucy Heartfillia. The girl she least wanted to see right now. Lisanna Strauss. The girl Lucy didn't want to see right now.

"Oos, I'm sorry" Lucy said, not making eye contact, then speed walked away from Lisanna.

'Fuck this shit I'm out' Lucy thought. She grabbed her books and clutch them

"What's her problem? Ehh, got to find the girls" Suddenly the disgusted face switch back into the happy face again. Skipping once again, she entered the library in small leap. Her smiled died out when she hear something.

"Juvia are you sure? What if we-"

"Levy shouldn't be scared about telling-"

"Telling what?" Lisanna raised her eyebrow in confusion.

SHIT, Juvia and Levy thought. Levy started blushing deeply while Juvia smiled at Lisanna.

"Levy-chan wants to confess to-"

"Shut up Juvia!" Levy tried to cover her mouth, but failed. Lisanna chuckled at what she was seeing. He stopped and put Lucy down when they arrived. Lucy's was surprised at what she was seeing. Fairy tail.

"This is Fairy Tail, a awesome palce to hang out and stuff." He looked at Lucy.

"I thought I could bring you here."

"Okay girls, you can fight about Levy's crush later."

"I don't like anyone!" Juvia looked at Levy, seeing if she was being serious.

"The why did Juvia heard Levy singing about how hot Gajeel-kun is"

"I-uh-um-It's-"

"And when Levy is alone, you would moan Gajeel-kun names whenever you-"

"JUVIA, I DONT WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE DOES!" Lisanna covered her face at what Juvia told her.

"DONT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Levy whined, and hid her face in embarrassment. _Why Juvia, out of all the lies, why me?_ Levy was officially a sad puppy whining about what Juvia told her.

"Guess what girls, Natsu's coming to my party!" She shrieked in excitement, jumping up and down. When Juvia and Levy heard her, they both smiled.

"Really? How did he tell you?" Levy and Juvia said in unison.

 _Part 1 of Erza's plan is working!,_ Levy was happy to see that shes falling for the trap.

"He left a note in my locker. How sweet." The girls nodded, even though that wasn't a sweet gesture.

"So why did you want us to meet you here?" Levy asked.

"Because I'm here to discuss plans with you about how Lucy is going to regret coming to ths school." She gritted her teeth when she said Lucy's name.

"So, here are my ideas on how to do this." She had a devilish smile across her face. The really creepy smile. More like the I'm going to kill you in your sleep smile. Better yet, the scary as fuck smile that makes you want to hid in your bedroom for days.

* * *

- _Timeskip to Recess-_

 _Still No one's P.O.V :/_

Gray was banging his head on the school fence while Gajeel was hitting his head with his own hands.

"Worst day ever" Jellal mumbled. _But it for Lucy and the flame idiot sake...if I don't help then Erza will kill me._

"Gray! Gajeel! GET OVERHERE NOW!"

"AHHH!" Gajeel let out a girly scream, the two teens hugged eachother in fear.

"Why didn't you report to me what happened after you left Sting!" Erza grab Gajeel's collar tightly, letting out another girly scream.

"Erza sweetie, we were planning to tell you after school." Jellal said, trying to act all sweet and innocent, like a cinnamon roll. _Spare him, don't kill him, I'm suppose to do that_ , Jellal thought.

"Fine" Erza dropped Gajeel, who probably pee his pants right now. She huff angrily, crossing her arms.

"Don't forget, UNDERSTAND!" The two boy nodded quickly, they would look like bobble heads right now. Erza spared the two boys *cough* Gajeel only because Jellal is a cinnamon roll to kill *cough*. Jellal turned to face Gajeel direction, smirking.

"Your welcome that I saved your ass, you owe me one" Jellal chucked, Gajeel was so pale right now.

"Nahhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Hey Gajeel, is that Levy over there?" Gajeel's face grew wided, and face turned red. _shit shit,shit,shit_.

"Crap, its shrimp!" He started freaking out.

"I think we shoul- what the hell dude!" Jellal turned around to find out Gajeel ran away.

"I was never here!" That's what he gets bastard. It only took moments for Gajeel to find out Jellal was lying. Gajeel stood next to Jellal, and starting beating the ship out of Jellal.

* * *

 _-Around the school garden-_

 _Once again, no ones P.O.V, (Deal with it)_

Natsu and Lucy was with Erza, still trying to review the details of the plan. Erza finshed her plan days ago, but felt it needed improvement. She was prepared. Literally, she typed, printed, and made extra copies for everyone to read. She pass the packets to Natsu and Lucy.

"Okay, since you completed your part, you will help me edit this masterpiece."Lucy smiled while Natsu...oh Natsu...just crumbled the packet and stuff it in his mouth. Showing off his pride, until Erza brought out a gun! Natsu and Lucy screamed while holding onto eachother. Lucy felts so soft... good. Natsu was literally thrown at a near by tree. Poor kid..

"YoU will read this, and fix any mistakes!" Nastu was probably peeing his pants right nodded, Erza slowly put him down.

"Why doesn't gray d this with us?" With the glare Erza gave to Lucy, she regrets asking.

"Because I told him to spy on Lisanna, Juvia and Levy. So now lets continue" Lucy started reading the packet she was given and started to write on it to mark the changes. Natsu on the other hand, scanned though the paper. Moments later, the two lovebirds finshed then left.

"Natsu, where are we going?"

"I want to spend more time with you." Lucy's mind went blank.

"So, we are ditching again and going to-" He couldn't finshed his sentence because Lucy ran off. It was like the game of cat and mouse. Either the mouse escapes the cat or the cats catches the mouse. Natsu was able to catch Lucy, grabbing hold of her waist. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"NATSU! PUT ME DOWN!" Not giving a fuck, he ran out of the school with Lucy.

"No way babe."

"I'm not your babe" Lucy said while gently punching him.

 _You will be soon...just wait..._ Natsu started picturing images of what he would like there future to be. Smiling, he ran off with Lucy to confess to her somewhere amazing.

* * *

 **~~~~Hey there, I have returned from the piles of crap I was forced into. I bet some people was missing me...but their aim getting better! Anyways, thanks for reading this weird but okay chapter of this strange story. Also, thank you for voting to decide if I should continue or stop the story. Most of you were like 'DONT STOP THE DAMN STORY' or 'Please continue, the story is FUCKING AMAZING!' Sorry for the crappy, short chapter, but at least I published a new chapter. What you you people think? Please review, rate or writing something in the comments. And don't write something mean, I will hunt you down. I would love suggestions or advice. I'm thinking of rewriting this story. Don't know if I should or shouldn't. Thank you and see ya all next time! Bye~~**


	9. Breaking News

**~~~~~~~~~~~Author note again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Hey there! Sorry this isn't another chapter of Opposites attracts. This is going to be the last author's note but I need to tell you what I need to say in,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The story is going to be rewritten! Befor you start sending me GIFs of pitch forks and torches, there's a reason. The reason because I think I need to**

 **fix the story line. I probably got off the wrong start for this story. I know I just ask if I should keep writing new chapters of Opposites Attract, but I**

 **just can't accept the previous chapters. Also, I feel like I just rushed through the story instead of taking time, making sure it makes sense. So once**

 **again, I'm sorry for the news though. But it will be similar to this story, but longer and more descriptive. So yeah, don't hate me or hunt me down.**

 **Thank you for understanding, (Even though the story was starting to get more interesting) Bye, Bye!**


End file.
